Cooking exam
by ihavetoomanynicknames
Summary: Ninjas get to cook and I'm not really sure what would happen..A bit weird maybe, a bit ooc for a few characters it's fun to read!


Cooking Exam 

"This is bogus! We are not suppose to do this you guys! What kind of exam is this!" Temari screamed. They were taking the "cooking exam". It was needed for ninja improvement. Now you would wonder what kind of exam this is, it's needed so ninjas would learn to make their own food just in case. Temari, Kankurou and Gaara are in one kitchen, trying to figure out what to do, well Kankurou and Gaara are trying but the troublesome woman continued to whine.

"Ugh! What training is this?"

"Temari it's an exam. Not training. Were supposed to cook, I guess." Gaara said then Kankurou reached out a cook book.  
"Going to cook with this." Kankurou said, turning to pages. Finally he turned to the page where there's a picture of squid balls. "This looks delicious." Kankurou said.

"We can't cook, we're not supposed to cook!" Temari said, still whining.  
"If we couldn't cook, neither will the others. Were not the only ones." Gaara said, trying to keep her sister calm.  
"Yeah-you're right! Wonder what are the others doing..." Temari said.

* * *

(inside the kitchen where Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto are..) 

"Chocolate, strawberry or custard, what do you think, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, putting an apron on.

"Anything as long as I don't get to cook." Sasuka replied with a frown.

"Chocolate then." Sakura said then she looked at Naruto screaming.

"Let's cook Ramen, Sakura! Ramen! Ramen! Ra-" Sakura putted a wooden spoon in Naruto's mouth to keep him quiet.

"It's chocolate cake, it's already decided,weren't you paying attention?Dummy!" Sakura took the wooden spoon out of his mouth and used it to hit Naruto in the head. "Okay, but ramen will do better.." Naruto murmured. Sakura, as usual, is ready to cook, but not really for the exam, but for Sasuke. She already has the bowl, spoons, measuring cup and all that for the cake.

"Naruto, here's the list of things you need to set for the cake." Sakura handed Naruto the paper as she started to work. Sasuke just leaned on the wall watching Sakura cook as Naruto fetched the things he was suppose to get.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji..) 

"Shikamaru, stop looking out the window and keep an eye on Chouji, okay?" Ino said. They already decided they'll cook ramen and at that moment Chouji was reaching out to the ingridients and Shikamaru was not doing his job to keep an eye on Chouji.

"Hmm, do I have to?" Shikamaru said, taking his eye off the clouds outside the window.

Ino stared. (meaning to say: duh! of course you have to!)

Shikamaru got the picture and pulled Chouji away from the food.

"What kind of exam is this?" Shikamaru questioned himself.

* * *

(now with Lee, Tenten and Neji..) 

"I'm not good at cooking..last time was horrible" Lee looked at Tenten.

Tenten and Neji looked at Lee.

"I'm not good too, foods I cooked tasted terrible.."

Neji and Lee looked at Tenten.

"I, Hyugga Neji, " Tenten and Lee excited, Neji going to continue..they both thougt Neji knew but..

"don't even know how to.." Neji finished.

They all sighed and thought.

"We'll just have to work with what we have..right?" Lee suggested.

"Right." Tenten and Neji agreed.

"But what are we gonna cook?"

* * *

(now with Shino, kiba and Hinata..) 

"Cooking's boring. This is no exam. They just want to eat food." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Kiba, they're watching us through the camera." Shino said confidently.  
(while all the other's thought there was no audience)  
"Gak! Why didnd't you say so?" Kiba reacted.

Hinata, with her usual shyness, tried to quiet them down.

"I'm not gonna cook anything, I'll just pass the bowl or something." Kiba remrked.

Shino shook his head no.

"You cook, Hinata, girls knowmore about this stuff." Kiba said, pushing Hinata slowly towards the counter. "We'll make seafood soup, yum!".

"Oh..uhh, okay." was all Hinata said.

* * *

(back to "cooking stupidly with Gaara, Kankurou and Temari"...) 

"And this is supposed to go with?" Temari asked holding a bottle of pepper.

They finally fix it up and now they're trying to cook.

"How are we suppose to know? YOU should know, YOU'RE the woman!" Kankurou answered his older sister.

"What'd you say?" Temari said. Kankurou, knowing Temari's already mad said "No-nothing.."

"That's pepper, I think it's supposed to go with anything." Gaara simply said.

"Hmm..I'll start the squid balls and you two work with the sauce." Temari said.

"That's not fair! The squid balls just need to be in boiling oil in about only (looking at the book) 10 minutes! The sauce-" Kankurou was interrupted by Gaara.

"The sauce would take forever if we don't start now." Gaara gving a signal to Kankurou that the kitchen would be in fire if Temari's patience won't last long (I don't even know if she ever had patience.

* * *

(let's check out Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto...) 

"Naruto, DON'T!" Sakura pulled away Naruto from the counter, he was trying to dip his finger on the batter.

"Behave, Naruto." With that, Sakura poured the batter into the pan and placed it in the oven.

"Now Naruto, stop goofing around!" Sakura scolded Naruto.

"Can I at least lick the spoon?"

Sasuke sighed and get off the wall he was leaning on and put out the bowl.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura said, handing the spoon to Naruto.

"I guess you'll be needing help, sincce Naruto isn't any help at all.." Saske replied and pause to look at Naruto. He was sucking on the spoon with batter still on it. "Hey!" Naruto said, but still continued to lick the spoon.

"I'll be making the icing next, can you help?" Sakura turned to Saske.

"Mm-hu!"

Then they worked on the icing.

* * *

( now with Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji...) 

"Shikamaru for the last time I told you to pay attention!" Ino shouted. Since the boys aren't helping she decided to teach them how to cook.

"I'm paying attention already! Jeez." Shikamaru said.

"And Chouji! Stop eating the fishcakes! Ugh! I expected better of you, since you aren't any help in cooking, I'll make use of you two." A nasty grin spreaded across Ino's face, the two looked a bit terrified.

Ino got back to her work, she mixed up the soup for the noodles. He reached for the pepper and showered it into the soup. The boys looked at each other both curious. Then Ino returned the pepper and took a peek at the boys. She mixed the soup slowly then she cracked a giggle.

"What's so funny, Ino?" Chouji asked.

"This is not good.." Shikamaru whispered.

"You two.." Ino turned to them. They frowned. "are going to clean this kitchen!" Ino announced.

"That's okay with us!" The two boys agreed. For a second they thought Ino was going to dress them up in gilry clothes or something. Just as they took a broom and mop, Ino interrupted.

"Just a second boys, I wasn't finish. You're going to clean the kitchen, wearing these!" Ino held out two maid uniforms, one blue and one pink. As quickly as Chouji could, he snatched the blue one.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" words that escaped Shikamaru's mouth.

Ino laughed as she put on the dress on Shikamaru, since she was having a hard time trying to fit the other dres to Chouji. 'This exam would be unforgetable, and they don't know that there are cameras around!' Ino thought.

* * *

(here's Lee, Tenten and Neji...) 

"No Tenten dear!" Lee snatched the bottle of cooking oil from Tenten.

(they had decided to cook fried rice, Tenten was about to pour the oil when Lee interrupted)

"What now Lee? The pan is hot enough." Tenten said.

"Tenten, this is oil!"

"Obviously." Neji and Tenten said.

"Oil is not used for fried rice. But butter is for fried rice! Use this!" Lee handed Tenten a plate of unsalted butter.

"Okay, fine." Tenten scraped the butter into the pan as it made a sizzling sound.

Lee cracked eggs. Tenten poured the rice over to the pan. Neji laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Tenten asked, showering salt all over the rice.

"Yeah?" Lee added as he beat the eggs.

"It's just funny to see Tenten cook. I can imagine Lee cook but Tenten? Now I've seen it." Neji answered.

"Nothing is wrong with me cookin' fried rice! Hmpfh!" Tenten said and continued her work. ( through out Tenten's cooking, she hadn't realize that she was humming the song 'kanashimi wo ya sashisani' with Rock Lee.)

* * *

( back now with Kiba, Shino and Hinata...) 

"Here's the crabsticks, Hinata." said Kiba as he passed the whole crab sticks on a plate.

"I think you're supposed to chop it. Or I'll make you chop it." Shino said, giving Kiba a knife.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Kiba said, obviously disagreeing.

After a few minutes, the crabsticks was chopped, the small shrimps was cleaned and Shino won. Kiba passed the ingridients to Hinata.

"Not fair." Kiba whined.

Hinata added the crabsticks and shrimps to the soup and started to make sandwiches.

"Sandwiches?" Kiba asked. "What's that for?"

"Well,um..It would, sound better if it's...seafood soup and tuna sandwiches..If it's okay." Hinata answered.

"It's great Hinata. Let me open your can of tuna for you." Shino said, with that, he held the can of tuna and little termite like insects suddenly appeared and chewed, bit the can to open it.

"Here you go." Shino said, the insects disappearing, he handed the can of tuna to Hinata.

"Thank you, Shino"

* * *

After a few hours or so, the teams were done. Shino, Kiba and Hinata finished first, with their menu: "seafood soup and tuna sandwich". In their tuna sandwich, they have cheese in it then it was toasted, that cheese was quickmelt. 

Temari, Gaara and Kankurou second with their so called "Temari balls", (they named the squidballs Temari), with the sweet and sour sauce, with those green little square stuff to look good.

And then third: Lee, Neji and Tenten, with their specialty "Ultimate fried rice" which contains a lot of ingrididents like ham, hot dogs, eggs, oyster sauce and even crab sticks!

Then Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura finished with a two layered "Chocolate Fudge Cake" which is mouth watering, complete with choco fudge icing and designed with still choco fudge and chopped chocolate on top!

Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru finished last with their "Ramen Ramen", noodles soft and soup warm, on top was ingridients for better tasting and better looking, specially with the fishcakes.

It appears that Master Hokage (Tsunade) is on a mission and she isn't able to be there in the exams. Even if it's on television. And who will be her replacement? None other than, Shizune!

All of them are now in a stadium, with thousands of people watching live and watching at home, every one of the leaf and sand-nins looked excited, or maybe just the leaf-nins. Gaara lookes solemn as always. Temari with an evil grin and Kankurou looking like, well, Kankurou.

Now this exam is different. Everyone has watched their cooking and Shizune appeared besides them.

"Okay, Master Tsunade wouldn't be able to make it today," Shizune said, the audience suddenly looked bored but she continued. "Since she won't be able to be here today, I'm going to be her replacement." All of a sudden the audience roared and cheered.

After tasting all the food the ninjas prepared, Shizune couldn't decide.

The tuna sndwich were great but the soup isn't tasty.

The squidball's sauce was delicious but she couldn't taste the sourness.

The ultimate fried rice was satisfying and healthy but there were some grains of rice that were still raw.

The chocolate fudge cake was moist but too much caramel and chocolate, it sticks in the throat.

The ramen ramen's noodles was overcooked and the fishcakes were a bit raw.

But she knew what to do.

Temari's pov: "With the sauce and the balls it's impossible for us to lose!"

Kankurou's pov: "I hope our sauce was okay."

Gaara's pov: " We can't lose but cooking is not okay."

Tenten's pov: "We'll win for sure! Withmy cooking skills, Lee's cooking knowledge and Neji's confidence, it's impossible for us not to win!"

Lee's pov: "Don't worry sir Gai, we'll win, with my cooking knowledge, Tenten's cooking skills and Neji's confidence, we'll win for sure!"

Neji's pov: "I can't believe Tenten hums with Lee while cooking while dancing. I'm sure she was moving her waist- wait, how'd I know that?"

Ino's pov: "Were gonna win, were gonna win! our ramen ramen has double the flavor!"

Shikamaru's pov: "I can't get out of here, I have to take this pink dress off!"

Chouji's pov: "This dress is fit, I wonder when do we get to eat."

Hinata's pov: "I hope we win, I want Naruto's team to win too."

Shino's pov: "Kiba's so childish."

Kiba's pov: "I need to got o the bathroom.."

Sakura's pov: "I save some slice for Sasuke-kun! And we have to win with our cake, I'm the one who did the work so we need to win so I can empress Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's pov: "I'd like to try some cake."

Naruto's pov: "I like ramen1 Why'd we cook cake instead of ramen!" (we don't cook cake, we bake them.)

Suddenly, Shizune turned to the crowd and said:

"Okay, we have the results in!"

"WOHOOOO! YEAH!" the crowd went wild while the ninjas waited patiently.

Everyone of them looked excited, Shizune smiled, gving a little laugh before announcing the winner.

"The moment you've all been waiting for..."

There was silence, only the falling leaves made a sound.

"Do you want to know who the winners are?"

"YEAH"! Then there was silence again.

"And...THERE'S NO WINNERS!"

"HUH?" Everybody was shocked, the ninja's face dropped.

Shizune smiled.

The suspension killed everybody's day.

Meaning it's the end.

* * *

Well, do you like it? Pls. review and pls. no flames. Suggestions welcome, flames, get lost. 


End file.
